Masquerade
by Brokencydeven
Summary: Thoughts of leaving disappear every time I see your optics. No matter how hard I try to understand the reasons why we carry on this way. We're lost in a masquerade. Slash. Megatron/Optimus Prime. Drabble.


**A/N: **Set in TF: Prime. Megatron/Optimus Prime. Just a random drabble, enjoy..

**Rated: **Teen (+) for explicit slash.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Megatron roared as he tackled the Prime. Optimus barely had enough time to blink before having the intakes knocked out of him. He quickly lost his balance, frantic servos clutching tightly around Megatron's frame and trying to escape his death-threatening tenacious grip as they both tumbled down a hill.

The two leaders toppled down the hill, knocking down trees and sending dirt flying in the musky air around them. The mud and slick gravel stuck to their frames and collided with the cold, heavy rain as they attacked each other.

This lasted for another breem before the two mechs came to a stop at an old road, Megatron pinning Optimus to the pavement that crushed with ease.

On top of Optimus, Megatron used one of his large servos to keep Prime pinned down by his neck cables. The sharp talons nearly choked Optimus, the Prime frantically jerking beneath the heavy warlord, trying to escape his bound.

Megatron did not tolerate the struggling from the Autobot and his other arm rose, ejecting his blunt sword. The silver metal glistened in the rain as Megatron brought it up to Optimus' determined faceplates. The edge of the blade pressed hard against Optimus' blue battle-mask, threatening to kill him.

Optimus snarled under his face-mask, his optics flashing as lightning crackled somewhere nearby.

It was silent for but a moment before thunder echoed after. Megatron noticed how the Prime's attention was elsewhere and pressed his weight further down on Optimus, trying to get his concentration again as he pinned him with a hard, unrelenting grip.

"Take off the mask!" Megatron yelled with loud, demanding vocals before pursing his lips, trying to get the water off of his mouth and out of his optics.

Optimus merely watched, not the least bit amused. He refused to respond to such a chafe demand, and he remain laying there on the crushed pavement just staring up at Megatron with disgusted optics.

Megatron scowled at the Prime's silence, his dental appearing in a dark grimace. "Now!"

The Prime shuddered his optics offline. The heavy rain did not make it easier to see the warlord who restrained him to the road. Only when Optimus onlined his optics once more did he realize how close Megatron was and how seemingly lustful the Decepticon stared at him with those ominous red optics.

Megatron leant in even closer, his grasp on the Prime's neck cables only tightening. "I said take it off!"

Optimus gave the mech a top him a sickened glare, "Or else what, Megatron?" he scowled. "What will you do!?"

Megatron lowered his blade in response, the tip of the sharp end pressing hard against the metallic mask and slashing the blue metal, marking the Autobot. The Decepticon warlord was silent for a moment, merely staring at Optimus with cold optics.

The Autobot leader felt the sword rise from where his cheekplate would have been. Relief washed over his expression, but only for a nano-klik because the sudden stab of the sword pressed in the seam in the center of his chassis, where the Matrix lay deep beneath plating as well as his spark.

"I will carve out your spark! Right here, right now!" Megatron warned hatefully.

Optimus would've smirked had he not been struggling to intake alone.

Lightning crashed throughout the dark skies as the storm rolled on. Loud thunder would follow and the cycle would repeat itself. The hard, cold and heavy rain thudded loudly against the back of Megatron's silver helm.

Since the Decepticon hovered over Optimus, he unintentionally shielded Prime from the rainfall. However droplets of the organic water slid down the sharp, jagged tips of Megatron's helm and repeatedly dripped and splashed on to Optimus' own faceplates. The actions made Optimus involuntarily shiver, blinking in time to each droplet of water falling from Megatron's chin or from the top of his helm as they stared at each other in utter silence. Despite his efforts not to, the Prime was almost fascinated with the scene above him.

"You're bluffing.." Optimus finally replied, using vaguely familiar words just knowing that Megatron wouldn't allow the such.

Megatron was instantly taken aback by the counter response. Undesired memories quickly flashed through Megatron's helm. Faint memories, but still ones worth the keep. Including a young, lowly archivist and rebellious hooligan of a gladiator.

The imagery of a sweet clerk turning his helm to flash Megatronus something of a curious look. His optics always shined bright and innocent as well as his frame, the colours of a noble being.. and his smile. A gladiator suddenly appeared, one in which was at_ least_ three times the size of the young archivist. His dim blue optics returned a stare far more intimate though, much more protective.

The remembrance caused Megatron to growl, his optics blinking to rid of the images. The ex-gladiator all but stared back into Optimus' squinted, satisfied optics before chuckling darkly. Megatron then decided to drop to Optimus' surprisingly high level of ignorance and a sinister smirk split on his lip components.

Optimus grimaced at the sound of the laughing vocals and glared at Megatron hatefully, waiting for the warlord to respond.

"You know me all too well, Optimus," he finally replied.

He leant in close, the sharpened points of his helm now grazing Prime's face mask. Optimus could only widen his optics in shock and disbelief at how quickly things had escalated. His optics flashed, taken by complete surprise by the soft tone of Megatron's vocals. He noticed how close Megatron was and instinctively gasped under his battle mask, desperately trying to turn his helm away.

"No! Get off-"

Optimus failed, finding himself immobile thanks to Megatron's impressively tight hold on his frame. However that didn't refrain Optimus from disproving of Megatron's sexual attempts. He frantically jerked his servos, pushing and shoving at the Decepticon.

"Release me now, Megatron!" Optimus demanded.

Megatron's lip components quirked into a devilish smirk, "What? I can't understand your muffling under that mask.." he coaxed with taunting vocals.

Optimus shut his optics, his helm flinging back against the ground as he clawed at Megatron, "I did not stutter!" he snapped.

Megatron took the opportunity to lower his helm down from Optimus' faceplates and to his neck cables, lowering his servos to grasp at Optimus' punching servos and pinning them above his helm.

"Off!" was all Optimus could say, being cut off by the strange sensation of Megatron's cold lip components pressing against his jaw.

He clenched his dental in his mouth under the mask and shook his helm from left to right to stop Megatron from kissing his neck. Optimus denied the strangely wonderful sensations and still desperately tried escaping the ex-gladiator's unrelenting hold. He instantly found himself regretting ever even mentioning such words to Megatron.

The Decepticon poked out his glossa, gently sucking on the metal that was just beneath Optimus' chin. The Prime kicked his pedes at the forgotten feeling, still trying to get his enemy off of him. However, when Megatron kissed a trail down Optimus' neck cables, the Prime couldn't hold back a moan.

Megatron smirked against the Prime's neck, "I could actually hear that, despite your mask," he said.

Optimus swallowed deep, trying to ignore the sensation of Megatron's admittedly talented glossa and tried pushing him away again. "Stop it, Megatron. This is wrong!"

Megatron didn't acknowledge the Prime's demand and continued his way further down the Autobot's neck cables, pressing almost affectionate kisses against the metal. Optimus jerked his wrists, finding himself beyond irate with the Decepticon.

This is morally erroneous. How could Megatron even be doing this? They were sworn enemies. Of course there had been a time, before the war, where Orion Pax had indeed felt something more than friendship or brotherhood towards Megatronus, but that was millennia ago. Optimus hadn't ever considered re-opening the possibility of sharing a romantic relationship with the Decepticon warlord. _Especially_ not like this.

But Optimus couldn't help himself any longer. Megatron's mouth sucked, kissed, and bit at his neck cables and the Prime found himself giving in to the ex-gladiator's taunt.

Megatron, in the midst of pleasuring Optimus merely by attending to his neck, was caught of guard once he heard the sound of a faint click. His helm pulled back to look up at Prime with disbelief swelling in his red optics at the sight of Optimus' bare faceplates, scowling down at him.

The Decepticon stared at him as if he were merely taking in the sight of his entire face. His faceplates looked surprisingly gentle as raindrops gathered and slid down his own scarred faceplates, dripping from his chin and optical ridges. Optimus watched with concerned optics, swelling with regret of retracting his face mask at all because the look Megatron sent him caused his spark to thud rapidly in its chamber.

The Prime found himself more in shock than Megatron was when a pair of scarred lip components suddenly pressed against his own. Optimus shivered at the feeling of those cold, wet lips colliding with his own dry and slightly open mouth.

He wanted to push the Decepticon away, but he couldn't muster the ability. He found himself just frozen under Megatron. Entirely more distressed once he realized he was _kissing_ him back.

Optimus could feel his cooling vents online with a gust of whir and his intakes grew heavy in apprehension once their lips closed against each other. Megatron's grip suddenly loosen around his wrists and he started another kiss, his glossa slithering into the Autobot's chaste mouth. Optimus' optical ridges arched up at the sensation he for so long yearned.

Megatron's servos released Optimus' wrists and he stood on his knee struts, allowing the Prime to adjust his position. Large servos traveled down Optimus' frame as another deep kiss began. Optimus took the opportunity to lift himself into a seated position and he simultaneously tilted his helm to deepen the kiss as he lifted his frame.

Optimus' servos cautiously lifted to Megatron's frame, pressing them against his chassis.

Megatron hummed lowly in his throat.

"Megatron.." Optimus moaned, "I can't.."

The Decepticon squeezed his optics shut, instinctively kissing Optimus harder as the words echoed in his helm. He seemed to ignore the Prime, pushing him the gravel again. Optimus' intakes grew heavy as he found himself trapped beneath the strong, aroused Decepticon leader. He tried pulling away from Megatron's lips, but the warlord only lowered his helm to kiss Optimus' neck cables again.

"I can't do this, Megatron-"

The Decepticon's talons dug deep into Optimus' thigh, clawing at where the blue metal met silver metallic hips. Optimus moaned at the intrusive sensation, his servos running down Megatron's chassis as he turned his helm away.

"Do not deny it, Optimus.." Megatron said quietly. "Do not deny _us_."

Optimus released a ventilation he hadn't realized he'd been holding in and he managed to relax on his back as Megatron hovered over him again. "There is no us, Megatron... you're playing me again. Just as you had so long ago.. as Megatronus."

Megatron stopped instantly, lifting his helm to stare at Optimus with confused optics. "What?" he snarled.

Optimus blinked up at the Decepticon, "We can never happen. We never will..."

Megatron forced a laugh, "What you don't understand, Optimus, is that we already have happened."

"No.." Optimus replied.

Megatron hesitated for a moment, his gaze falling down to the Prime's parted lip components. "Yes," he enforced, leaning down to take Optimus into another deep kiss.

The rain seemed to grow harder as they kissed. Optimus shamefully bit down on Megatron's bottom lip component harder than he meant to, almost drawing energon. Megatron hadn't taken offense though, he merely bit back.

Optimus couldn't seem to allow himself to continue with this and he pulled back from Megatron, doubt swarming in his blue optics. He opened his wet mouth to say something, but couldn't form words. His intakes were deep and uneasy.

Megatron growled, feeling Optimus' servos pushing him away.

Optimus stared into Megatron's optics with dim, aroused optics. He wanted Megatron. But he didn't want the consequences that followed. In this moment, staring into Megatron's deceptively affectionate red optics, Optimus felt sick to the tank. It was as if all he previously fought for and defended as leader of the Autobots and as the last Prime was a masquerade of deception and obfuscation.

If that was so - if being with Megatron would only cause mayhem and darkness - then why did Optimus not care?

* * *

**A/N: **Eh. I don't know where this came from. I had a sudden burst of these horrible feels and just threw this together. Yay a Megatron/Optimus Prime fic, right? Review?


End file.
